Fifteen minutes in Heaven
by Princess Shadowfiend
Summary: Sarianah, along with her other classmates, are invited to Ino's to play a daring old traditional matchmaking game of Fifteen Minutes in Heaven. Who does she end up with? And will she overcome her shyness as a virgin and confess her feelings for him? Or will it be the other way around?
1. Chapter 1

"Come on! Spin the bottle already 'Sar!" Konan exclaimed, leaning against Pein's shoulder with a giddy smile.

"Don't just sit there, take your turn already! You're not allowed to back out." another girl stated; Sakura, she believed was her name.

Sarianah fidgeted and timidly reached out to spin the shiny confetti decorated bottle, heart hammering with anxiety.

'Oh how on Earth did I get myself dragged into this?' she asked herself dreadfully.

Most of the third year class had been invited to a sleepover by Ino; one of the most popular girls in school, guys included. And apparently she had a little scheme thought up which involved playing matchmaker. If only she had listened to the warnings the red flags in her head were telling her.

Everything went tensely silent as the bottle slowed to a stop, eyes following the direction that the tip pointed, and landed on the tallest and most unusual teen in the school.

Kisame Hoshigaki.

The brunette's face lit up in cherry colored flames when their eyes met; dark lidded pearls clashing with calm chocolate orbs.

Ino and Sakura nudged the bewildered teen to get her inside the tight spaced closet, while the three strongest guys, since Kisame was the strongest of them all, had to tackle the rarely embarrassed behemoth so he would stumble in the wide open door, which was slammed closed.

Naruto, one of the guys, had set up a small light in the wall so that the couples could see before the game started.

When Sarianah glanced up at the brute, she looked away with a blush, not saying a word.

"If we don't hear any action we're keeping you in there for another fifteen minutes, yeah!" the familiar voice of Deidara hollered from outside.

The blue haired teen scratched the back of his neck, unsure about the situation as well, he certainly didn't want to be locked in the closet all night long, and he knew the brunette felt the same.

But would she be alright with him doing THAT with her?

Unknown to him, the girl had a strong sense of admiration towards him, which was why she kept looking away like a bunny caught stealing a carrot. It was cute when he noticed the shy behavior, he'll have to admit.

"Sarianah, is that your name?" he asked politely, trying to make the raspy tone of his deep voice a tad softer.

She only nodded, secretly mentally slapping herself to keep from imagining him and her doing... stuff.

"You wouldn't really mind uh... making out, would you? It'd pretty much be our only ticket out of here." he explained. 'Though I could just kick the door down.' he silently added, but he wasn't planning on explaining to his parents on why they had to pay repair finances.

"It'd be my first." she murmured quietly, a thick lump forming in her throat.

"First? I wasn't planning on going that far, kitten." he chortled, feeling a grin tilt the corners of his mouth.

Sarianah became flustered, and stammered out.

"I-I meant m-my first kiss!" she corrected, cheeks darkening a cherry red.

His amused expression faltered at the new information, and felt sorry for the girl. First kiss was a special moment between two people that cared deeply for one another, that was his belief. Though his was taken by accident when Hidan wasn't being careful catching during basketball practice. His face turned a shade of green at the memory. That was NOT something he wanted to remember at a time like this.

Running a blue hand through his gravity defying hair he glanced at the girl again before turning his body to face her fully, but she said it before he had the chance to say something, or anything for that matter.

"Will you be gentle please?"

He stood there staring at her with his mouth frozen halfway open to speak, unable to comprehend the sudden change in the atmosphere's intensity. After a few moments of silence he took a deep breath to steady his nerves. Why him?

He had an idea on how to kiss, having shamelessly read a few novels and watched a couple movies, but Sarianah on the other hand, he had his doubts that she even knew how to give a kiss on the cheek judging from how much she squirmed. He took the minute to observe her.

Her filled figure wasn't very well hidden despite the somewhat baggy modest clothing she was wearing, the baby soft skin of her ivory tinted face sporting a light natural tan with full pale lips and a small, straight, and round nose. Waist long tresses fell down her back like a silken waterfall, with a fringe of chin length bangs hiding her right eye.

She was hot. Definitely not cute, but hot. Not to mention petite.

Deciding to follow her request he calmly approached her, noticing that her eyes were shut. Then he realized something. The major difference in their height. Oops.

"We're going to have to improvise so that I don't hurt my back." he stated, feeling himself drawn in slightly when she opened her eyes to meet his in confusion. It took her only a second to figure put what he meant, and she looked down with a small "Oh."

A plan formulated in his brain and he mockingly snapped his fingers.

"Do you trust me?" he asked her.

Tilting her head in question she mumbled "Yes, why?"

He gently nudged her backwards till she was against the wall, from there he bent down to grip under her thighs and pull her up, to which she squeaked in embarrassment, making a sound of protest when he stepped in between her open legs, resulting with their groins pressed together.

"Tell me if this is uncomfortable for you." Kisame spoke, clearly as flustered as she was, though the tingle that went up his spine didn't go unnoticed.

"No, t-this is fine." she stuttered, new to the warm shiver going through her body, and feebly placed her arms around his strong neck to help support her weight, causing their chests to squish together.

Inching his face closer towards her own Kisame pressed their lips together, the unfimiliar texture taking a moment, which was not unwanted, to get used to. Her lips were soft, surprisingly so considering the sharp gaze she had at times.

Sarianah's heart clenched upon feeling the tough, yet smooth surface of his lips dragging against hers, the touch lighting a small flame that gradually spread as he repeated the slow motion. Her breath hitched when he began to press slightly harder, shifting his body closer for better reach into the kiss, unknowingly pushing their clothed sexes together even more till she let out a small noise that he almost didn't catch from how loud their hearts were beating.

The moan, the small hands massaging his scalp, the soft breasts squishing against his toned chest; he couldn't control the low, animalistic sound rumble deep inside his throat as he nearly bruised her lips before boldly running his strong tongue over her now swollen lip.

Shocked by his sudden change of pace Sarianah instinctively opened her mouth. Her toes curling she moaned in surprise when he instantly retrieved her unexpected tongue with his own, pulling the sweet pink appendage into his mouth and sucking on it.

Drugged by the sweet flavor of her tongue alone, he seemed to have lost control of one of his hands which took to moving from its spot on the wall next to her face, slowly slipping over her shoulder and her collar bone to camp out on her breast, giving it a gentle squeeze just to hear her moan out again.

Gently pushing both their tongues inside her fruity crevice to gingerly coax her into joining a tantalizing, yet somewhat sloppy dance, while the rest of his body did its own intimate dance of moving back and forth, grinding his slowly hardening erection against her clothed heat.

"Times up~"

Kisame broke away as if burned, but failed to keep his balance and fell back, his hand reaching out to grab at anything to prevent from falling; and it just so happened that Sarianah's arm was a perfect choice.

They both tumbled to the floor, Kisame landing on his back with a dull thud whilst the brunette wound up on top with a soft plop. Blinking to shake off the rush of adrenaline from his earlier actions he looked up to see an extremely cute blushing face staring unbelievably at his, only inches away.

A rough cough met their ears and the couple turned their heads to see Deidara holding the door open, a crooked, mischievous grin spreading across his face.

"Come on you lovebirds, time's up, un." he uttered, jutting his thumb in a gesture that meant for them to get out.

Glancing between the blond standing expectantly at the door and the flustered brunette lying against his torso, an idea formed in his head. Smirking to show his unique teeth Kisame brought a hand up to caress the girl's thigh, dipping his head in to muffle her shy squeak.

Deidara's eye twitched before he moved back to slowly close the door, deciding it best to leave the two alone for a bit longer.


	2. Chapter 2

Fifteen Minutes in Heaven  
Puppy Love

Kisame and Sarianah sat side to side, hands linked between their laps, looking like a perfect couple to everyone around them.

Hidan scoffed," Aww~ would you fucking look at that, looks like sharky finally got himself a bitch." Konan and Ino both took the pleasure of leaving equally sized bruises on his shoulders.

"Leave them be Hidan." the blonde scolded, then taking to sighing dreamily at the loving sight. "They're just so cute together!" she squealed.

"Tch, women." Hidan muttered, more or less annoyed by the girls' fawning.

He watched on as Kisame suddenly leaned down to whisper something into the brunette's ear, who playfully snacked his arm, but froze on the next thing he said, face turning deep shades of red. The brute merely gave her a serious, longing expression.

Hidan tilted his head at their behavior. 'Is he going in for the kill?'

_

"I-I don't know Kisame, we just started dating." Sarianah whispered, chocolate irises flicking to her lap as she bit her lip.

"I know it's sudden, but I really feel like we are ready to go further, kitten." Kisame admitted, somewhat embarrassed for saying something so personal, but deep inside, it felt right.

When she didn't reply he sighed, lifting a hand to cup her cheek, making their eyes meet. "Try to remember that it'd be my first time too, and I want it to be with you and only you."

Those words had a strong effect on her, and he knew it from the way her eyes softened, then closing as she leaned in, her cute lips puckered slightly.

Smiling at the action he dipped his head in, eyes closing as their lips slowly connected, softly moving against one another. Moving his other hang to hold the other side of her face he pressed a little harder while her smaller hands moved up to rest upon his toned chest, nimble fingers poking the buttons to his school uniform.

Their mouths opening simultaneously his tongue was quicker, delving inside the sweet cavern without a second to waste, circling the smaller appendage.

"Alright, break it up you two!"

The couple pulled apart at the abrupt shout from a the teacher standing in front of their lunch table. Groaning in shame Sarianah covered her blushing face whereas Kisame looked off to the side with an embarrassed grin, scratching the back of his neck.

When the teacher walked away they glanced at each other for a moment then Sarianah spoke, "Pick me up from my house at five."

Nodding and sneaking a quick peck before the teacher could return he moved in a bit closer to brush his lips over the area just beneath her earlobe, smirking when she gasped. "I might come a little earlier." he stated mischievously.

He stood and left when the bell rang, quickly blowing a kiss before anyone but her could see.

_

"So?" Hidan sang out as the brute walked past him.

Kisame tried to pay him no mind, hoping to avoid anyone's pestering, but this time he needed assistance, and unfortunately he needed it from the very man who's recklessness had taken his fateful, first kiss. Even though it was an accident.

Thinking for a moment he looked to Hidan, mouth opening to utter the four, forbidden words.

"I need your help."

This perked the zealot's attention, and the smug grin on his face grew impossibly bigger. "I'm fucking listening."

Glancing around to make sure no one was eavesdropping Kisame whispered in a low tone, "Virgin with a virgin, what the hell do I do?"

The awkward question had Hidan freeze, face set in deep thought, and he reached a hand into his back pocket to retrieve a plastic square shaped wrapper, the center of it bulging from a circular shaped object.

"First thing's first; be fucking prepared." Hidan muttered, handing the condom to his friend. "Next, which is what I did, watch some videos or read some of those fucking sappy romance novels."

"I already did that one, worked out well on my end while in the closet." Kisame admitted.

"Last thing; be fucking gentle until she gives you the go ahead, unless you feel like fucking teasing her to make her beg for more, but I'd fucking suggest doing that after your first. Anything else?"

The muscular teen grinned, ever so thankful for the albino for once. "I think I got it. Thanks."


	3. Date Pickup Mishap

**Sorry, I know everyone's been dying to see the future lemon for this story and it will come! ...eventually, but I'm working my ass off trying to keep up with multiple story update. I'm visiting my mum's for the time being as of now for Spring Break, so it's hard to write my stories while I'm trying to spend time with her, ya know? But anyways, again I apologize for no lemon, but please be patient. I'll try to write it overnight, if not... Well blame life xP. **

Kisame took a deep breath, his heart racing as he walked up to his girlfriend's house, checking the digital clock on his cellphone; 4:40. He did say he might come early, but he was starting to regret not taking a moment to gather his thoughts and remain calm.

Wiping off his sweaty hands on his pant leg he hesitantly rasped his knuckles against the door, seconds later he could hear the frantic rambling of someone trying to get out of a lecture, and the door swung open.

Sarianah swiftly closed the door behind her, but was too late for Kisame to catch the shouted words from her mother, "And don't forget to use a condom!"

Groaning Sarianah rubbed her forehead, wishing she didn't tell her mom why she was leaving for the night. She was glad her parents trusted her enough to have her first time with a guy she had just started dating, but apparently when it came to being 'prepared', her mother was a handful.

Feeling awkward from hearing that last sentence the brute coughed into his hand to break the silence. Sarianah gave a sheepish grin, fiddling with the hem of the ruffled sky blue skirt she was wearing, then adjusting the loose strap of her white tank top.

Blinking the behemoth took a moment to look her up and down, pausing at her chest, but quickly averted his line of sight to her eyes before she could notice.

"Ready?" he uttered, not so sure if he, himself, was ready.

She answered him with a timid nod, moving to stand beside him. "I'm so nervous though." she admitted. Kisame bent down to give her a chaste kiss. "At least you know how I feel."

Out of the blue, the song Don't Fear The Reaper was coming from his back pocket, and with a groan Kisame flipped it out, muttering, "What do you want, Hidan?"

**_"I just wanted to fucking remind you that you should make sure she's nice and wet before trying t-"_**

Kisame slapped the phone shut, cheeks flaming red and his eyebrow twitching. Feet shifting nervously Sarianah inquired, "What's wrong?"

"Oh it's nothing, Hidan's just being himself as usual." Kisame replied with purse lips. "Shall we get goi-" Once again he pulled out his phone, eyes skimming the screen.

**_'Lot's of fucking foreplay._**'

With a low growl the brute simply clenched his hand into a fist, crushing the mobile device with a small spark flying out.

Glancing between the demolished machine and her peeved boyfriend Sarianah glanced about, somewhat distraught, and tentatively wrapped her arms around his left forearm.

"Come on Kisame. Shouldn't we be heading to your house now?"

The simple action made the teen completely forget about his smashed cell and his anger towards the thick headed albino. He raised his brows upon seeing the brunette rub her cheek against his arm, looking up at him from beneath dark lashes, face set in an irresistible pout.

Gulping he could only nod, having lost his voice for the time being as they walked down the sidewalk, headed to his house.


End file.
